Plug connectors having a plug and a coupling, wherein at least one of these elements is connected to lead wires, are generally known. In this case, the plug or the coupling can also be located on a circuit board.
In addition, wireless connections are also known. For example, a miniature multiple conductor electrical connector can be used for electrically interconnecting two electrical components which have a large number of electrical terminals. The multiple conductor electrical connector can include a pair of intermeshable members. These members can have tapered elements as male tapered elements and female tapered elements, and so these can intermesh. The adhesion can be ensured via the tapered sides of the elements. In this case, essentially no tolerances of the elements with respect to one another are permitted.
The plug connectors can be situated equidistantly away from a predefined shared axis and have an axially parallel orientation with respect to this shared axis. The individual circuit boards may be no longer oriented in parallel to one another, but rather can be situated on the plug connector on a circular arc about a shared axis, equidistantly from the axis.